2 Birds with 1 Stone
by BoundlessActress
Summary: A new student from the US arrives at Hogwarts. It doesn't take her long to win over the hearts of two younge wizards. Draco and Harry are both trying to win over this girl. Unfortunatly, they don't realize how much trouble they are getting themselves into
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. However, I do own Lily Coulson and this plot.


	2. The Final Begining

Lily looked up at the great castle. She dreamed of this moment for so long and now, Hogwarts was right in front of her. She smiled and turned around.

"Well…Bye, Mom!" She said, taking a big trunk from a woman standing behind her who was also looking up at the giant castle.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" The woman asked.

"I'll be fine, Mom" Lily assured her.

The woman looked at her daughter and smiled. "Take care of yourself" She said and kissed her daughter's head.

"Bye!" Lily turned around.

"Wait!"

Lily turned to face her mother again. "What?" She asked.

"You missed a button…" Lily was attacked by her mother. She tried to resist but the woman succeeded in buttoning her last button.

"There!" She said.

"Thanks…" Lily responded faintly. She was having a little trouble breathing.

"Bye, Sweetie!" Lily's mother turned around and left. Lily smiled and waved until she was sure that her mother was completely gone.

Then, she unbuttoned her last button again…and then some more of them. Just enough to reveal her hot pink, lace bra. Next, Lily unbuttoned her robe and rolled up her sleeves. She then proceeded to un-tucking her shirt and rolling her skirt up to make it much shorter. Last, Lily pulled the ribbon that was tied in her hair and let her long, black tresses flow freely. She shoved the ribbon in her pocket, picked up her trunk and marched up the stairs to the school.

It was Sunday. No one was to be seen anywhere at all. Lily smiled and looked around. She just started wondering where she should go when-

"Lily Coulson!" You're here at last! We started to get worried…"

Lily quickly put her innocent smile on. "So sorry to make you wait, Professor." She said to the tall woman standing in front of her. "Our flight left a little late."

"Yes, well…" Professor McGonagall looked Lily up and down with a semi-grimace on her face. "You look…different then the last time I saw you…"

Lily kept on her fake, innocent smile and said, "Well, I wasn't in uniform, then…"

Professor McGonagall smiled awkwardly and then said, "Are you sure you would not like your mother to stay here with us on her vacation?"

"No. No no no no, that's quite alright, thank you…" Lily responded politely.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Right…well, come along now. You should be sorted to your house so you can leave your stuff there…lunch is in an hour if you are hungry. The great hall is right behind you…"

* * *

AN: This note was never here but i felt i had to add it because of certain people. No matter what you think, my story is NOT a mary-sue! there is a reason for everything that happenes and Lily is just a device to get the reader there. It is not not not not a mary-sue, so get over it. And if you STILL think it is and that i shouldn't be allowing Lily to do all this...not my problem. i can do WHATEVER i want. this is MY story. a fan FICTION! 

Thanks for reading, though! i'm really nice, i just hate when people criticize before they finish reading. REVIEW!


	3. The two meetings

Lily looked around at all the eyes that slowly turned their glance at her when they noticed where everyone else was looking. She smiled and fixed her new Slytherin robe. As she walked into the Great Hall, she swinged her hips and flipped her hair. As she looked around at all the faces watching her. The girls had jealous and disgusted looks on their faces while all the boys had hungry and shocked looks. Lily smiled to herself as she winked at another boy.

She got to the Slytherin table and sat down elegantly. Sitting down caused her rolled up skirt to inch up even more, revealing her perfect formed thighs. This made all the boyssitting at the table lean forward. Lily noticed that after this, a few of the boys got smacked on the head by girl sitting next to them. Lily smiled to herself again.

"Hi"

She turned to face the person who addressed her. "Hi" She answered.

"I'm Draco"

"I'm Lily" Draco had very pale blonde hair and grey, evil eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Lily"

"Nice to meet you, Draco"

"May I sit down?" Draco pointed at the empty seat next to Lily. She nodded. "You're the girl from America, right?" He asked her as soon as he got settled down.

"Yes I am" She said, giving him a smile. He lost his train of thought for a second, but recovered quickly.

"Uh…yea. So I was thinking…maybe I can give you a tour sometime?"

Lily turned to look at Draco and quickly gave him a good look up and down. Then, she smiled seductively. "Sure…I'd love to" She said.

"Really?" Draco asked. Lily glanced at him. "I mean…", he said quickly, "Great!…uh…I'll meet you outside the common room Tuesday at around 7, alright?"

"Can't wait…" Lily winked at him and turned back to her lunch.

* * *

"Settle down class. NOW!" 

Everyone took their seats as Professor Snape marched in. He walked behind his desk and looked the class over.

"Before we begin today's potion", he began, "I have an announcement to make" Lily sat up. In every class she has been in today, the teacher gave the exact same announcemet…

"We have a new students in class today…stand up, Miss Coulson, let the class see you". Lily stood up and smiled to the class.

"Thank you, Miss Coulson"

"Thank you, Professor!" Lily said, the innocent look taking over her face again.

"Yes…well…" Professor Snape gave Lily an odd look as she sat down, then continued talking, " Today we will be making a hair-growing potion. Don't ask me why it's necessary, I'm just doing what I'm told. I want you to take notes as you make this potion"

Lily slowly raised her hand. "You didn't miss much since the beginning of the year, you'll be alright" Snape snapped at her. Lily lowered her hand again.

"Find a partner. Directions are on the board. GO!" The class got up and started walking around. Lily stayed seated.

"Wanna be partners?" Lily looked up and saw a girl in Slytherin clothes looking down at her.

"Sure" Lily said and made room for her at the desk.

"I'll go get the ingredients…" The girl left. Lily opened up her notebook and and waited.

"Hi" She turned to look at the person who addressed her.

"Hi" She answered

"I'm Harry"

"I'm Lily"

Harry? Harry Potter? It must be…Yes!…balck hair and green eyes…and there's the scar…

"Nice to meet you, Lily"

"Nice to meet you, Harry"

"May I sit down?" Harry asked, pointing to the empty seat next to Lily. She nodded.

"You're the girl from America, right?" Lily smiled at the second time she heard that question this week.

"Yes I am" She said, giving him a smile.

"Welcome"

"Thank you"

"Uh…So I was thinking…" Lily smiled again. "Maybe I could give you a tour sometime?"

She turned to face him and gave him the same look over she gave Draco. "I'd love to" She said.

"Really? Great. I'll meet you today in the Great Hall at 7?"

"What day is it today?" Lily asked.

"Tuesday"

"Can't today"

"Wednesday?"

"Can't wait…" Lily winked at Harry as she got up and left.

The Slytherin girl came back with the ingredients for the potion. "Were You just talking to Harry Potter?" She asked, placing the ingredients on their desk.

"Yeah…why?"

"No reason. I'm Pansy, by the way. No need to tell me who you are. Lily Coulson" Lily smiled at her. Pansy sat down and together they began making their potion.


	4. An odd revelation

Lily waited for him right outside the door to the common room. Her back was leaning against the wall with one of her legs up against it as well, revealing one of her thighs. He finally came.

"Hi, again" He said, looking at the skin she was flashing.

"Hello…" She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I really appreciate you doing this for me" She said.

"No problem…" His voice cracked a bit. He coughed. "Uh…shall we go, then?"

"Hold on, I gotta put my innocence ribbon on…"

"What!"

"Come on! Who's gonna suspect a girl with a ribbon in her hair?" She smiled at him and tied her hair with the same green ribbon she wore the day she arrived at Hogwarts. "Let's go"

The two set off down the hall together. Draco showed her all the rooms, halls, and secret passages he knew about. Throughout the tour they talked about each other's families, hobbies, and life stories. Draco was overwhelmed by this girl. When he first asked her to go with him, he thought he would just slip her into a room, fuck her, and they both would call it a night. But it seemed like that is not what she wanted. He liked the fact that she didn't turn into jelly around him and was glad she seemed to have control of herself.

"And this is the trophy room…" Draco opened the door to reveal all the shiny metal. Lily walked in. She walked around for a bit, then turned around and walked back to Draco, swinging her hips seductively.

"Cool. What else?"

"Uh…that's basically it." Draco said. He glanced at his watch it was getting a little late.

"Awww…too bad!" Lily said. She walked over to Draco and slipped her arms around his neck. "I wish we could have more time…"

Draco knew what she wanted. He also knew what he wanted. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, would you like to see what's in that room over there?" Draco asked as he put his hand on her waist. Lily pulled away from him. She bit her lip and walked toward the room. Draco couldn't help but stare at her fine body as she walked. She got to the door and signaled Draco to follow as she disappeared through the door.

Draco took a deep breath. _It's okay…she's just a girl…just like any other girl you've done this with…calm…breathe…_Draco walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Lily was standing in the middle of the empty space. It was one of the classrooms that never got used so all the desks were pushed up against the back wall.

Draco walked over to Lily. It was dark and the moonlight coming in through the open window was reflecting off her hair. "So…" He said. She turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Do you always tempt your prey into dark rooms before you attack them?" Draco asked, smiling.

"Depends…" She said, stepping closer to him. She started to play with his robe's collar.

"Depends on what?" He asked her. She looked him in the eye. Draco gulped.

"If they're as cute as you…" She pulled his collar so his head bent forward and his lips met hers. Draco closed his eyes. Her lips were so soft. He slipped his arms around her thin waist, surprised he could move at all. Suddenly, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and both their tongues started moving to the rhythm of their heart beats. Draco had trouble standing up. They parted.

"Relax…" Lily whispered in his ear. She nibbled on his earlobe and her soft breathing sent shivers down Draco's spine. From his ear, she proceeded kissing his neck. she left a trail of kissed as she went lower to his collar bone. Draco finally found the strength in his legs and pushed Lily up against the wall behind her and held her hands by the wrist above her head. He bent down and kissed her again. Their kisses started to become more and more passionate and the speed picked up. Their hands kept exploring each other's bodies and soon, they were lost.

Lily went straight to bed. Draco, on the other hand, collapsed on the common room couch and closed his eyes as he tilted his head backwards. He never had a girl kiss him like that. It was too much. He needed to rest. Draco sighed. He almost zoned out completely when someone spoke to him.

"Long night?"

Draco opened his eyes. "Pansy. Hi. Yeah…it was."

"Well, that hickey speaks for itself…" Draco placed his hand on his neck and felt the sore spot. He smiled."I would of expected more of you, Draco" Pansy said, sitting down on the couch as well.

Draco turned to Pansy. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Fooling around with that Coulson girl…really. What would your father say?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco was getting frustrated with her.

"What?" She said defending herself. "Wait…you mean, you don't know?" Suddenly, she started laughing.

"Know what, Pansy?"

Pansy gave Draco a wicked smile. "She's a Mudblood" She said simply, after a long pause.

"What?" Draco said, sitting up.

"Lily…Lily Coulson. She's a Mudblood. Another one of those filthy Mudbloods. You know…like she's muggle-born?"

"Yeah, I know…but, she can't be! She's in Slytherin!" Draco said, almost screaming.

"Funny, isn't it?" Pansy looked into the now dying flames in the fire place. "That slutty whore…" Pansy was obviously jealous.

Draco leaned back again. He couldn't believe it. Well, she was chosen to be in Slytherin for a reason, right? Something is different about her…hopefully.

"Well, I'm off to bed…" Pansy said, getting up. "Draco…have a good night!" She smiled and turned around. She walked up the stairs and disappeared, leaving Draco sitting on the couch to wonder.

Disclaimer: The "innocence ribbon" thing belongs to my dear friend Victoria Yale who said it on that unforgettable day when we both snuck out in the middle of the night. (I LOVE YOU VICKI-MINT!)

A/N: I appreciate all the reviews and criticism I go from various people but i want to clear some things up. There IS a reason to why McGonagall doesn't say anything about how Lily is dressed, Lily is supposed to be slutty, and for those of you who think this story is boring and unoriginal: PATIENCE! these are only the first few chapters, it gets more complicated than this. REVIEW, PLEASE!


	5. Meeting number 2

"Lily! Wait up!" Lily turned around. Draco was running to catch up with her. "…he-y" He said, bending down to catch his breath.

"Can I help you?" She said. Draco stood up straight and stared at Lily.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to say hello?"

Lily looked Draco over. "Hello" She said and walked away.

"LILY!" Draco yelled after her but she didn't turn around.

"Told you…" Pansy said from behind Draco. "Filthy Mudblood."

Suddenly, Lily stopped. She turned around and stared at Pansy. Smiling, she walked over to whereshe and Draco were standing.

"Pansy?" She said when she was standing next to them.

"Yeah?" Pansy responded, her arms crossed.

"Shove it!" Lily pulled Draco toward her and kissed him on the lips passionately. "See you later, serpent boy…" With that, Lily whisked away, her robe flying behind her.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down a deserted hallway after lunch, waiting for their next class to begin. Hermione was reading a book while Harry and Ron were talking.

"Wanna play chess tonight?" Ron asked, making little smoke rings come out of the tip of his wand.

" I can't. I'm showing that new girl the school…"

Ron put his wand down. "What new girl?"

"That Lily girl"

"What Lily girl?"

"Lily Coulson" Hermione said, not taking her eyes off the book's pages, "The new slutty, hot, 'Oh my god, her body is so sexy' Slytherin girl…"

"Oh…that one" Ron turned to Harry again. "Wait…you're going to show the school…to a Slytherin?"

"Yeah…"

"What, are you insane? Since when are we nice to Slytherines?"

"She's not like all the other ones, Ron."

"She's in Slytherin!"

"She's a muggle-born."

Ron's eyes widened. "What?"

" I know…" Harry said, swishing away the smoke that hung in the air.

"Bloody hell…" Ron looked at the floor, completely shocked.

"Harry, I think you're being completely unreasonable" Hermione said, now closing the book and putting it aside.

"Why?" Harry said, turning to face her.

"Think about it. A muggle-born in Slytherin. You know how evil purebloods in Slytherin are. Can you imagine how evil a muggle-born has be in Slytherin?"

"I actually thought she wouldn't be that bad. I mean…if she's muggle-born, she can't be that evil…right…?"

* * *

"Hey, Harry! Let's go to the trophy room!" Lily grabbedHarry's arm and pulled him away from one of the rooms he was showing her.

"But…what about the rest of this level?" He said, trailing after her.

"It can wait…lead!" Lily pushed him forward and he started leading her. They arrived at the trophy room and Harry reached for the door knob.

"Don't…" Lily said.

" But I thought-"

"Hey! Let's see what's in this room!" Lily ran up to the room she was in last night with Draco and opened the door.

"Lily, I don't think we should-"

"What?" Lily said, slowly pulling her skirt up with her hand as she brought her knee up slightly to make her skirt inch up even more. "Scared?"

Harry gulped. Lily walked over to him and kissed his lips softly. She smiled at him and walked into the room. Harry took a deep breath and walked in after her.


	6. A cheat

It was a week later. Lily walked into potions class and was immediatelygreeted by Draco.

"Hey there, sexy…" He wrapped his arms around her waist and bend in to give her a kiss. When they parted, Lily noticed Harry staring at her from the other side of the room. She turned her glance away from him, knowing she could get away with it later.Lily whispered into Draco's ear. "I have a surprise for you…"

Draco smiled and kissed her neck a few times. She giggled he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Well, what is it?"

"You'll see…" Lily winked at him. She hugged him tightly and as she did so, she slipped something into his robe's pocket.

Draco kept glancing at the clock the whole class. Every time he did so, he also glanced at Lily who always blew him a kiss or winked at him. At the end of class, Draco ran to the bathroom. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what Lily left there. It was an envelope. As he opened it, something fell into his lap. A condom. Smiling even wider, he reached into the envelope and pulled out a note.

_Meet me in the entrance of the school __tonight at 11:00 pm. Bring my gift!_

Draco smirked. Suddenly, he realized…he was nervous. He shook himself and took a deep breath. Then, he stepped out of the bathroom and went to his next class.

* * *

At the end of class, Harry ran outside and looked around. He saw Malfoy run into a bathroom and gave him a glare. He turned around again and saw her walking away with some girls. He ran after her.

"Lily!"

She turned around to face him. She put on a smile and walked over to Harry, leaving her friends behind. She spread her arms as she got closer.

"Harry! Hi baby….w-what's wrong, sweetie?"

Harry turned away from her embrace. "What's wrong? You kissed Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.

"What? Oh…oh dear. Maybe you should sit down" Lily grabbed Harry's hand but he pulled away again.

"NO!….why?"

Lily looked up at Harry. "Because you're having delusions, honey!" She said simply.

"What!"

"Here…" Lily pulled Harry to one of the steps on a nearby staircase and sat him down. "Didn't you say I kissed Malfoy?"

"Yes…"

"And did I?"

"No. I mean, yes! Yes you did!"

"Harry Potter, I'm insulted!'

Harry stared at her. Is she lying? Did he really see her? Yes! Of course he did! She kissed Malfoy!…Right? "But…"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Lily looked into his eyes.

"No" He said finally. "I'm sorry"

Lily smiled. "Good. Now don't forget we have a date to Hogsmeade on Saturday, okay?" She kissed his cheek and ran off, leaving Harry sitting on a step, confused.


	7. The Plan

Draco was standing outside at the top of the big steps leading to the main entrance. The night was dark and cold. He wrapped his cloak around him tighter as he watched his visible breath disappear. Lily snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who"

He smiled and turned around. She was wearing a dark green robe over jeans and a shirt. The moonlight shone on her blazing green eyes and her hair was flowing behind her. He tried to ignore the muggle clothes she was wearing. Instead, he began talking.

"I got your message" He said, flashing the condom he gave her. He shoved it back in his pocket as she smiled.

"Come…" She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the steps. They walked toward the forbidden forest and Lily started leading him along the edge.

"Lily, where are w-"

"Shhh…" Lily stopped Draco and kissed him fiercely on the lips. She let him go. Smiling, she started running into the forest.

"LILY! LILY!" Draco yelled after her but she didn't turn to face him. Draco held his breath and charged in after her. He ran for a few minutes, following the tip of her robe that kept disappearing behind trees and bushes. Suddenly, he reached a clearing and stopped. Lily was standing in the middle of it, breathing deeply. The smiling expression on her face seemed to turn to…danger? Her, now evil, eyes were dark and mysterious.

"Lily, we should really get out of here"

Suddenly, Lily grabbed the front of Draco's robes and pulled him toward her. Their lips met once again. Pretty soon Draco lost all doubt and was moving his hands up and down her body. She played with his hair as he slowly started to go under her shirt.

"Draco…" She whispered his name in his ear. He was just reaching for his pocket when-

She pushed him off of her so suddenly he almost fell on the ground. He grabbed a tree branch and managed to stay on his feet. Lily looked at him hard. Her expression seemed to change from dangerous to completely terrified. She looked around as if in a second, everything surrounding her will collapse. She finally gave Draco one last, terrified look and ran out of the forest, leaving a confused Draco behind her.

* * *

It was late. Professor McGonagall rubbed her tired eyes as she walked toward the window in the dimly lit office. 

"You are going to have to let it go, Professor"

"I can't." She spoke. "It's not fair! Not to her, not to us, and not to the rest of the students! We already let her dress the way she pleases, go to any class she wants to, go anywhere she can think of, and wander around after dark. Isn't that enough, Albus?"

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, staring at the walls as he listened to his colleague and friend. "What do you suggest we do, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall shrugged. "Didn't you say it's at an early stage? Can't we do something to stop it!"

"First off, Professor…I did not say that the process was at an early stage. I said it seems so. To the girl, anyhow. It starts very slowly, see. Without her noticing. Then, at a later stage, she does notice it. Even feel it, if I dare say. But her realization is too late. It's just a step away from his total control." McGonagall turned away from the window and sighed. "Now second…" Dumbledore continued, " Even if it was at an early stage and we could do something about it, I wouldn't. Don't you see? The smoother the plan goes, the more we can learn about it, and the faster we can stop him. Besides, she gets more and more involved every day. Stopping her now will cause the death of the girl and the flight of her master. Which is also why she may do what she wants. Nothing should come in her way…yet."

Dumbledore got up and walked over to a closet in his office. He opened the doors and took out his pensive from it, then walked back to his desk. He stopped to stare at the worried Professor.

"Would you like to tell her?" He said quietly.

The Professor turned around. "No! of course not! That would be the last thing on my mind…"

"Well, then…" Dumbledore said, sitting back down at his desk and putting his wand to his head. "I guess that's that…"

Professor McGonagall turned back to the window. She sighed once again as she watched the dark figure outside running toward the castle.


	8. A Strange Switch

The sun was shining, the weather was warm, and there could not have been a prettier Saturday afternoon. Lily and Harry walked up the stairs back to the school after a long morning in Hogsmeade. They were laughing and smiling happily. Harry reached for Lily's waist and she let him slip his arm around her. She knew that she had to be sweet. Harry wasn't like Draco. Harry was sensitive and calm. She couldn't tell if she liked it or not but she knew she had to play along. She had to…

"I had a really great time today…" Lily said, smiling.

Harry looked at her. She was so perfect. So nice and sweet…He thought he would be thrilled. After all, he really liked her! He likes this beautiful girl he has only known for a few weeks. But he liked her a lot, nonetheless…a lot. But when he looked her in the eye he realized…all the feeling he has for her is just not satisfying. There is something missing to complete this feeling. He wants more than just her heart…he want her…body? Harry quickly pushed that thought away and turned back to Lily who was still standing in front of him, holding his hand.

"I hope I can see you again soon" He said.

"I'll try…really, I will."

Harry looked into those bright eyes and smiled. "Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Uh…nothing"

The smile disappeared from Lily's face and she pulled her hand back. "Oh…" She said, " Alright…Well, I'll see you later…I guess"She turned to walk away.

"We should do something together again soon!" Harry yelled after her. She raised her hand to show that she heard him and just kept marching to the Slytherin common room. She was so mad. He was supposed to say it! Lily stormed into the common room. She kicked the wall and immediately grabbed her foot as she mumbled curses, making her way to the girl's dormitories. Before she reached the stairs, she noticed Draco sitting on one of the couches, staring at her with a shocked expression on his face.

She giggled nervously. "Hehe…Hi, Draco!"

"Lily? Are you alright?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh…Well…You seem like you've been avoiding me since…that night…"

"Oh...uh…why would I ignore you? I was just worried you hated me or you were mad at me…" Lily put on a fake, hurt smile, hoping to distract Draco from her entrance.

"Aw, no! I'm not mad. We can…uh…try another time…"

Lily walked over to Draco and straddled him on the couch. "Yes we can…" She said seductively, bending down to kiss him. She stayed on his lips but felt him pull away so she stopped. He smiled at her. She leaned forward and whispered "How about tomorrow?" in his ear.

"Uh…actually…" Draco said, sitting up a bit, "I was thinking…maybe we can do something else tomorrow?"

Lily got off of Draco and stood up fast. "Something else?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah!" Draco was smiling wide and talking excitingly, "like…a picnic! Or…uh…the lake! What do you say?"

Lily looked down at Draco, utterly confused. "Uh…yeah. Yeah, okay."She sat down slowly on the couch next to Draco.

"Great!" Draco took Lily's hand, "this is going to be so great…"

Lily was shocked. What was going on? Is this really Draco? This is going right! Oh…he's going to be so mad…

"Lily?"

"What?"

"I…I lo-"

Lily jumped on Draco and kissed him before he could finish his sentence. They parted after a few seconds.

"What-"

"Sh…"Lily kissed him again, "Don't say anything…until tomorrow…" With that, she got up and ran upstairs. She slammed her door and threw herself at it. She was breathing very fast. What was that? He almost said…no! he wasn't supposed to! Not like this! Harry...maybe but…oh shit he's going to be pissed…Lily was shaking. She was shocked because of what just happened, and scared of what is about to come. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes, wishing he wouldn't hurt her.

But wishing just wasn't enough…


	9. Punishment

"You stupid girl!"

The slap hit Lily right in the face and left a red mark. She tried to duck but the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her up so he could clearly see her face.

"Why didn't you let him say it!"

"I-I thought-" A second slap made Lily's head turn away from him.

"You are not here to think!" Another slap. Lily's cheeks were so sore she couldn't feel the tears streaming down them. The man shook her, still holding her by the wrist.

"I don't care how you make them say it just do it!"

Lily was thrown against the wall. She slowly slid down to the floor and covered her face with her hands. The man was towering over her.

"You will make them say it!"

"Y-yes!"

He walked away from Lily's shaking body. "It better be soon…" He said a cold voice and with that, vanished into thin air.

Lily lay there, panting for a few seconds. She slowly removed her shaking hands from her face and tried to stand up. A sharp pain on her right side made her collapse again. Lily placed her hand on the side of her body and felt a warm liquid. Blood. She pulled out her wand and did a simple first-aid spell on her cut. She then dropped her wand and slowly lay down on the cold, stone floor as tears started streaming down her cheeks once again.


	10. At Last

"And then, Professor Snape said, 'See, Mr. Malfoy…Potter is only a scar and a myth'!" Draco laughed as he bit into an apple. He was sitting on a blanket in front of the school's lake. Lily was sitting next to him. She was not listening. Her eyes were fixed on the swirls of green and blue water in front of her.

"Lily?"

"Y-Yeah?" Lily shook her head, "Sorry…ha…that's funny." She smiled awkwardly and then turned to stare at the water again.

"Uh…right. So, Lily…you still didn't tell me what happened"

"What do you mean?"

"Your cut…"

Lily turned to face him. "Oh" She said, "Well, it's nothing. I was just in a hurry and I…uh…fell. I cut myself on my…night stand."

Draco stared at her. "Did it hurt?"

_Yes._ Lily thought. "No" She said, "It wasn't that bad"

"It looks bad" Draco said.

Lily shrugged and shifted a bit. She was just about to loose herself in space again when she felt something touch her hand. She turned and saw Draco moving closer, his hand holding hers. She smiled, he smiled back. Slowly, he leaned in to give Lily what felt like a second first kiss. She smiled at him slightly as they pulled away.

"Lily?" Draco said quietly.

"Yes?" She responded.

"I…uh…I-"

Lily held her breath. She knew, of course, what is about to happen but she was scared that it wouldn't work. "Y-Yes, Draco…?"

"Uh…I-…um…I think we should take our relationship to the next level…"

Lily relaxed. _Now this is the Draco I know…,_she thought.

"Would you come with me to meet my parents?" _Never mind…_

Lily smiled. "Sure" She said.

Draco held her hand tighter. "Lily…"

"Mmmhmm?"

"I love you"

It happened quickly. Draco's grip on Lily's hand was loosened as his body started disappearing and then, finally, it vanished completely. Lily stared at the spot Draco was just a second ago, terrified. Then, she let out a deep breath and looked around to make sure no one noticed Draco's body disappearing in a second. After she scanned the entire school grounds, Lily got up and walked back to the castle, her hair moving in the slightly chilly wind.


	11. Desire

Word that Draco was gone spread fast. It was only a few days that passed but even a few days is a lot for not seeing Draco Malfoy walking down the halls with his nose up in the air. Harry wasn't exactly disappointed. Surprisingly, he wasn't even curious. When he told Ron and Hermione that he didn't care why Draco disappeared and that it wasn't their business, they decided something was wrong. They couldn't even imagine how mistaken they were. In fact, everything was going so well for Harry. The only thing that bothered him was the strange feeling of wanting more out of Lily. He never felt like this before. Usually he was very shy around girls, even if he gets to know them well. He saw Lily everyday at least once…but he didn't want that anymore. He wanted to feel her skin, caress her lips, make her moan…He wanted to have her. All of her. He felt awkward about it first but soon his desire took over him completely. He had to do something…

* * *

"Harry…Harry, please…oh, god…Harry, please stop…" 

Harry stopped kissing her neck and turned to face her. "What's wrong, Lily?"

"Uh…" She pulled away from him and grabbed her shirt that was lying on the ground. "I… I don't think we should do this…" She put on her shirt and proceeded to fixing her skirt.

"Well…why not?" Harry said, completely disappointed.

"I just don't- "A terrible feeling took over Lily's body. She felt like she was in a sort of trance. She heard him yelling at her inside of her head…oh, that terrible voice! She snapped out of it and stared at Harry. "Um…no! What I mean is…I don't think we should do this…here"

"Oh…" Harry said, "Okay, than…uh…how about tonight? I can sneak you into the common room?"

"Uh…that's probably not a good idea…"

"Okay. Um…the room of requirement? You know where it is"

Lily thought about this for a second and then nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's okay…"

"Good! Than I'll see you tonight?" Harry said, pulling Lily toward him a little.

"Yeah" She said, "Tonight…"


	12. Letting It Take Over

It was dark. The only dim light coming from the black candles was making shadows dance mysteriously on the walls. There was no sound except for her silent footsteps. She was pacing in the middle of the hallway right outside the Slytherin common room. She couldn't help feeling nervous and scared. How could she let this happen? She bit her lip as she tried to think. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't! Oh, but she can't stand up to him, either!...She can try. Yes, she'll stand up to him! She won't do this. Lily stopped pacing and turned toward the Slytherin common room and started walking towards it. Suddenly, just as she was getting close to the entrance, the cut on the side of her body tore open and started bleeding again. She put her hand against it and fell to the floor. The throbbing pain spread to her whole body. She let out a scream, pressing her hand tighter on the cut. Then, it stopped. Carefully, she removed her hand. The cut stopped bleeding and the blood itself was gone. She only kept lying on the floor for a few more seconds before slowly getting up. She wiped her tears away, took a deep breath and started marching down the hall to meet Harry.

* * *

The door to the room of requirement appeared silently in front of Lily as she passed by the spot on the wall a third time. She turned the knob and opened it just a bit. 

"Harry?" She whispered.

"Lily!" The door opened completely. Harry was standing in the door way wearing nothing but his boxers. "I thought you weren't going to make it." He said as he pulled Lily into the room, closing the door behind her. The room was completely dark except for a few candles scattered around a comfortable looking bed. Harry came up behind Lily and started kissing her neck.

"I'm really happy we're doing this." He said, turning Lily around to face him.

"Yeah…" She said slowly, "Me too…"

* * *

Sweat rolled down their bare backs. She gripped the sheets tightly as he pressed against her again. The movement became fast and repetitive. She bit her lip but there was no holding back the moan. As it got more and more intense, their breathing got faster. He held her hips. She pulled his hair. He ran his hands down her body. She could feel that strong, irresistible feeling inside her, starting to come out. She now fastened her hands on his back. She closed her eyes as she felt it get closer. He went faster. Closer and closer it got. Everything was so intense. Her nails dug into his back. She could feel his flesh rip and heard him scream. She screamed too as it finally came. Then, it was over. She lay motionless on the stained sheets, breathing fast. He got up and tried to catch his breath. When he was steady again, he climbed onto the bed. She felt him wrap the sheets around her and pull her closer, but she dare not move or open her eyes. He placed his arms around her carefully. A few seconds later they were both asleep. 


	13. Maybe I Shouldn't

The sun shone brightly through the window. A weak wind came in through a crack in it and made Lily pull the sheets tighter around her naked body. Harry was up and preparing something on a small table. He left for a moment and climbed on the bed, over to Lily.

"Wake up, wake up!" He kissed her shoulder.

"Mmmmuuurgh…" She groaned loudly and rolled over to face him, squinting at the sunlight.

"Come on…I made breakfast!" He hopped off the bed and walked over to the table. He quickly came back with a tray loaded with eggs, pancakes, bagels, and a big pot of coffee.

"Mmmm…" Lily groaned again. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly, pulling the sheets up with her. "Mmmm…what time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"A little after noon…eat, you need it." Harry grabbed a bagel and spread a good layer of cream cheese on it. He handed it to Lily. Then, he poured some of the coffee into a cup and handed that to her as well.

"Thanks." She said, sipping from the cup, "Mmmm…I needed that…" They both sat there, chewing on their food and taking gulps from their coffee, both were very quiet.

"So…last night was fun." Harry said, breaking the silence.

Lily smiled slightly, "Yeah…"

"You're so amazing…"

"Thanks…"

"It was my first time, you know…was I okay?"

"Oh yeah!...I'm going to be sore for a week, though."

Harry laughed, "Well, me too."

"What?" Lily asked, staring at him with a puzzled look on her face. Harry turned around to show her his bare back. She saw fresh, deep scratch marks going all the way down from his shoulders to the middle of his back. "Oh…", she said, "Uh…Sorry."

"It's fine…" Harry turned back to her. "I thought it was really hot…" Lily giggled and took another sip from her coffee.

"Thank you…for doing it." Harry said.

"You're welcome…"

"Lily?" Harry moved closer to her, "I…uh…I wanted to tell you something.

"Yes?"

"Uh…well, this is kinda hard…" Harry hesitated. He looked at Lily. Should he tell her? Well, why the hell not! Right…?

"Lily…I…"

"…yes?"

"I…um…I- I love you…"

Suddenly, Harry felt a weird jolt as if someone grabbed him by the stomach and pulled forward. The room slowly started disappearing around Harry. Soon, Lily and the bed itself were gone and he was traveling through a swirl of colors.


	14. Trouble

Harry's head hit the floor hard. He dare not open his eyes, scared of what he would find. He heard a grunt from his left, and then a voice.

"OW! What the- Potter?"

Harry opened his eyes quickly and sat up. He knew that voice…yes, he was right. There he was, right there. He was sitting right there…

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"I was actually hoping you could answer that for me. Put some clothes on, will you, Potter?"

Harry was still only wearing his boxers. Unfortunately, he didn't hear Malfoy's comment.

"What happened? Where are we?...Where's Lily?"

"Lily? What do you mean Lily?" Draco asked skeptically.

"I was just with her…we were eating breakfast and-"

"You were eating breakfast with her in your boxers? Why were you eating break-"

Harry didn't say anything. He wasn't about to tell Malfoy. He pressed his back against the wall behind him quickly, hoping Malfoy wouldn't see it. It would only cause more trouble. Draco was smarter than that, however. He got up.

"Stay away from me…" Harry warned, but it was no use. Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the wall. He looked at the marks on his back. As he realized what they were, his eyes widened with anger.

"ARE YOU SCREWING MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled.

"No! I'm screwing my girlfriend…"

Draco pushed Harry away. Harry quickly jumped up and turned to face Draco.

"Lily is mine, okay?" Draco said angrily.

"You own her now?"

"Just…back off!"

"No, YOU back off!" Harry started raising his voice.

"Why would you want someone like her anyway!" Draco said, joining the game with his tone rising.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"SHE'S A SLYTHERIN!"

"SHE'S A MUGGLE-BORN!"

The two boys went silent. They stared at each other, embarrassed and awkward. They both realized what they have done. Harry sat down on the floor again and started thinking.

"Now, last thing I remember before this, " He said quietly, trying to change the subject, "I was with Lily-"

"Me too." Draco said, sitting as well, "Except about 3 days ago. Which apparently gives you plenty of time to-"

"Listen!" Harry said quickly, "Obviously…Lily did something to the both of us since we were both with her last. So far, I don't like it, but as long as we are stuck here together, can we not argue?"

Draco stared at Harry, looking him up and down. "Easy for you to say! You're the one who-" He paused as he noticed Harry's glare. "Fine…" He said after a while, "but don't think it's 'cause I like you, Potter!"

"I never did. So what's here, anyway?" Harry looked around the room he was in for the first time. It was partially dark. Harry couldn't spot where light was coming from since there were no windows, cracks, or any other openings. The room was just walls, a floor, and a ceiling. All these were black and ugly which made the room feel even smaller than it was. There was no apparent exit anywhere.

Draco didn't answer the question he was asked. He leaned back and was too busy thinking about what Harry said. _'…Lily did something to the both of us…' _Well, he remembered what the last thing that happened with her was. He told her he loved her. If that is what she did to him than…is Potter in love with her, too? The thought seemed absurd to Draco…him and Potter loving the same person? Absolutely absurd…

Draco didn't have much more time to think about this. The wall opposite him started moving. It slid sideways, opening into a different room. Harry and Draco stood up. There was a tall, dark figure in the newly formed exit. Draco squinted, trying to see who it was. A second before he remembered where he has seen this figure before and fear spread throughout his body, he felt Harry move next to him and heard him whisper under his breath.

"Voldemort!"

* * *

AN: Okay...this is where it stats getting REALLY complicated so please bare with me! The next chapter is extremely long and has a lot of information in it so it's gonna take me a while to type. Thank god i already have it written down, eh? Review, please! (unless you want to say that it's a mary-sue. its NOT! so keep it to urself until you know better of this story.) 


	15. The Truth

The next thing the two boys remember is being tied to two chairs, watching Lord Voldemort pace silently in front of them. He didn't say anything and they dare not open their own mouths. A few more minutes crept by. Voldemort kept pacing slowly as if he was merely waiting for something. Draco, on the other hand, was starting to get irritated.

"Excuse me, but…what the fuck is going on?" He broke the silence suddenly.

"Malfoy, shut up!" Harry snapped at him.

"I want to know what's going on!"

"I said, shut up, Malfoy!"

Voldemort stopped pacing. He walked in front of Harry and stared straight at him. Harry's already burning scar started throbbing even more painfully. He tried to ignore the pain and stared straight back at Voldemort.

"Do you want to tell me, Potter, that you do not want to know what is happening?" The high, cold voice sent a shiver down Harry's spine and he twitched, but he did not answer.

Voldemort smiled his evil grin and turned to Draco. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter if you know or not. I'll enjoy this anyway…what is it you want to know, young Malfoy?"

"I want to know what the hell is going on!"

Voldemort smiled again. "What's 'going on' is your death and my birth." Draco gave him a puzzled look and Voldemort chuckled slightly. "I did not think that would answer your question, child, but I must admit that was amusing…" Voldemort turned away from the boys to a chair behind him and sat down, facing a large, white circle drawn on the floor. A few more silent seconds went by. However, Draco was not going to give up easily.

"What are you after?" he asked, sounding as if he formed his question very carefully.

"Power…" Said Voldemort simply. Draco turned to face Harry whose eyes were watering painfully. Yet, he still did not take his eyes off of Voldemort.

"Power?" He managed to say, "Don't you have enough?"

"You can never have enough power, Potter…"Voldemort said very slowly, "It is always necessary if one wants to overcome a challenge. I have many challenges to overcome, boy. Power is my energy source."

"Fine!" Draco cut in, "what does it have to do with us!"

"Ah…you want the complicated process? Alright. See, if power is my energy…you boys are my wind mill." Voldemort smiled. "Oh yes, you two make a great team."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Harry spoke both the boys' thoughts.

Voldemort got up again and moved his snake-like eyes from Harry's face to Draco's. "Have you boys ever thought that your differences could be very useful if put together?" He smiled at their confused looks. "Let me be more specific…have you ever thought that your two personalities and abilities put together would make the most powerful and capable being?" Once again, he smiled at their reaction.

Chuckling slightly, Voldemort shook his head and faced them both. "I guess the real thinker here is me. I thought of it. Not of you two specifically, but the concept in general…" Voldemort paused as he thought silently. Then he spoke, smiling with each word. "The concept of having any kind of emotion, ability, reaction…all put together into one. Nothing could stop you. Nothing could surprise you…." Voldemort took another long pause in which he paced a bit in front of the two boys who were too shocked to speak. "I found the spell easily. I had to adjust it a bit to fit my needs but the main necessity remained the same…a piece from two contrasting individuals. And that…that is where you boys came in."

Harry was just as shocked as Draco. However, for some strange reason, he was also furious at Voldemort.

"Well, what is it that you need?" He burst out, "Blood, again?"

Voldemort laughed. "Do you believe one's personality lies in their blood! No…it's much deeper than that, Potter…it's in your soul." Harry gulped. "Yes…it's your soul I want…yours and Malfoy's…"

Voldemort turned away from the boys to face the circle drawn on the floor. He walked around it, mumbling something under his breath. Suddenly, the white line rose in a blinding light and hovered at Voldemort's waist. He smiled and went back to the chair in which he sat once again.

"Yes…now all I need is the girl…where is she?" Voldemort closed his eyes. He kept them closed for a few seconds and then opened them sharply. "Good, she's coming…" He said quietly. "Your girlfriend will be joining us soon." He said louder toward Harry and Draco.

"Lily?" The two boys asked together. They turned to give each other a dirty look but Voldemort did not notice. He spoke instead.

"Yes, of course. If it wasn't for her…well, let's just say she is the most important factor in my little operation. She was, actually…it doesn't matter now."

"How is she involved in this?" Draco asked. Through long eye glances, he and Harry agreed the best thing to do is to keep Voldemort talking in order to keep his mind busy. If that didn't work, at least they knew what was going to happen…

"Well," Voldemort started, "I had to use something to get you both. It is very difficult to catch two completely different individuals. How can there be a guarantee of them doing the same thing or being at the same place? There had to be some common ground. So then I thought…what could attract two teenage boys with raging hormones?"

Voldemort smiled at their expressions as they realized what Lily really was. They felt ashamed and hurt. Most of all, they felt used…

"Of course…I had to give her qualities to lure you both." Voldemort continued, "But she still remained an attractive young girl…" He paused to look at their expressions once again but he resumed his speech shortly. "I must say, the results were very interesting. As contrasting as you both are…you still showed some unexpected qualities of…each other." The boys exchanged confused looks. "For example!" Voldemort continued, "When you were first with the girl, you both wanted the obvious. Potter, time…Malfoy, sex…" Draco coughed uncomfortably. "But then as you moved on…it switched."

Harry did not meet Draco's glare this time. "But how did we get here?" He asked instead.

"Portkey" Voldemort said simply. "A different kind, though…not one you touch. One you say…linked to a phrase instead of an object." He looked up at the boys, "I think we all know what phrase brought you two here…"

Harry and Draco didn't have time to exchange looks. A pop was heard and Lily appeared beside the lit circle. Her eyes were dark and bloodshot. Her face was very pale and her robes were hanging off of her in an untidy way. She seemed closed to any kind of emotion since none was being reflected from her face. She did not look at Draco or Harry as she marched straight toward Voldemort.


	16. Finally

"What took you so long?" He snapped at her. She did not answer his question. "Do you have them?" He asked. She nodded and stretched her arm, dropping Harry's and Draco's wands into Voldemort's pale hand. The two boys noticed that Lily's hand was covered in blood and that her robe was stained with it as well, especially at the side of her body.

"Good" Voldemort said and began to turn around but stopped, then turned to face Lily once more.

"You didn't meet anyone on your way here, did you?" She shook her head. "You don't happen to be under anyone else's…influence?" She shook her head again. Voldemort didn't seem to believe her. He closed his eyes, like before and stood silently.

Suddenly, Lily let out a scream. She fell to her knees, clutching the side of her body. Harry and Draco noticed blood flowing through her fingers that wereholding on to her sidefor dear life. She curled up into a ball and rocked in pain.

Voldemort opened his eyes. He looked down at Lily's limp figure and smiled. "Excellent…let's go on"

The Dark Lord reached into his pocket and took out his own wand. He waved toward the circle of light and the circle moved slowly to where the wand led it. Voldemort guided his wand so the circle now surrounded the boys and they were tied right in the middle of it. Voldemort then snapped his wand at Harry and Draco. The chairs and the ropes disappeared in an instant. The two boys fell to the ground with a thud.

At this point, Draco was starting to get nervous. What was going to happen to them? He tried to run forward but as soon as he touched the circle surrounding him he flew backwards and landed on the ground. Voldemort turned and when he saw Draco curled up on the ground, he laughed.

"Foolish boy. You thought I wouldn't make sure you could not leave?" He said. However, Draco was not stirred by his comment. He didn't seem to want to give up. He stood up and ran to the edge of the circle, careful not to touch it again.

"Lily! Lily, look at me!" He yelled out. Lily did not move. She lay on her back, breathing deeply, with her eyes staring up to the ceiling. "Lily! Lily, please, this isn't you! I love you, Lily!" A tear formed in Lily's eye and she just turned to her side, her back to Draco.

"Give it up. Malfoy…" Draco turned to face Harry who was still sitting on the ground in where he fell off the chair. His eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Give it up? What do you mean give it up?"

"Don't you see? She's not who we thought she is!"

"I don't believe it!" Draco turned to look at Lily again, "LILY!"

"Don't waste your breath, boy. She does not have her own mind" Voldemort let out another cold laugh and started searching his pockets.

"Who is she, then?" Harry asked, standing up.

"Just some girl I picked up at a village once. I'm not really sure, myself…"

Harry looked at the stranger he loved and felt his chest ache. Draco, next to him, was feeling the same and he almost let out a scream of agony.

"Ah, there we go…" Voldemort pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and read over it quickly. After scanning it a few times he put it back inside his robe and turned to the boys.

"Well, can't chat anymore. I have to take your souls" He smiled wickedly. "You! Get over here!" Lily shot up from the ground and walked over to where Voldemort was standing. "Get down on your knees, we're going to do this together" Lily knelt in front of the circle. She did not look at the boys. Her gaze was focused somewhere beyond them. Voldemort placed the wands he was holding in his hand in front of him on the ground and stood up straight.

"Ready?"

Lily nodded quietly. With a flick of his own wand, Voldemort made the lights switch off so the only source of illumination was the circle. The boys could not see a thing. They stood quietly for a few seconds, dreading what is to come. Suddenly, they heard Voldemort's voice. He was speaking unfamiliar words. Each one of these words was repeated by Lily.

Draco was the first to feel the effect. Harry saw him clutch his chest and let out a scream. He watched in horror as Voldemort's and Lily's voice filled his ears. It reached a point where he couldn't tell which one was which and then it hit him as well. A sudden strike to the chest made him let out a scream. It felt as if someone was trying to pull out his heart. His eyes watered and he tried to struggle against the pain. Draco beside him was on the floor, gasping for air between screams of pain. They both wanted it to end. They wanted the pain to go away before it killed them. If Voldemort didn't finish what he has planned first, that is.

Harry tried to struggle. He tried to stay awake. He saw the outline of Voldemort in front of him, holding his hands over the two wands. Harry looked down as well. The wands were joining! Slowly they were joining into one. He heard Draco collapse next to him and just before he thought he would join him, the voices stopped reciting. He heard pops and suddenly saw other human figures moving around. He heard voices yelling to each other. That voice! He knew that voice, he knew who that was! Dumbledore found them, thank god! Harry felt his eyes closing. The pain in his head and chest were too much for him. He was able to keep his eyes open long enough to see Voldemort's figure disappear and Lily collapse to the floor.


	17. The Cold Ending

Harry woke up in his own bed in Gryffindor tower. He sat up and immediately lay back down. His head was throbbing. Slowly this time, he sat up again. As the room focused around him he remembered everything that happened the night before. He looked around the room and noticed a small, long package on his dresser. Ignoring the enormous pile of candy next to it he grabbed it and tore the package open. His wand fell into his lap. Remembering the sight of the two wands combining, Harry ran his fingers over it, examining every inch. It looked the same as always. Now Harry turned his attention to the note that fell out with his wand. He recognized Dumbledore's writing instantly. The note gave Harry one, short command.

'Please report to my office immediately'

Without hesitation, Harry grabbed his wand and ran out of the room. He reached Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" He pushed the door open and came in, shutting the door behind him quickly. "Harry! So glad to see you are well!" Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk as usual. Harry said nothing to his welcome but instead just sat down in front of him.

"Well, I assume you know why I called you here" He paused. Harry said nothing. "I called you here to explain to you the events of last night" Another pause. When he got no reaction out of the boy he went on. "However, after discussing the situation with Mr. Malfoy, I understand the Dark Lord pretty much explained it all…" Harry looked down but continued to say nothing.

"Well, after that is said…do you have any questions?" Dumbledore emphasized this part and waited for a long time but Harry continued to say nothing. "Well, in that case" Dumbledore spoke loudly, "No one must hear about what happened. Your schedule will resume its normal course, and your-"

"What happened to Lily?" Harry cut Dumbledore off. The Professor looked hard at Harry. He sighed and eventually averted his eyes away.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting that, Harry" He took another deep breath. "I am sorry to say that Miss Lily Abigail Coulson is dead. No muggle could survive after having so much magic put into them and then abruptly taken away. I know you and Miss Coulson were…acquainted. I am sorry for the loss"

Harry was trying to hold back tears as he listened to Dumbledore's last explanations. As he left the office, he could not hold them back any longer. The tears in his eyes blinded him as he walked down the hall and he smacked right into someone very fast in the opposite direction.

"Sorry" He mumbled quickly. But after he wiped his wet eyes and looked up, he went silent. The person he ran into was none other than Draco. It seems as if Draco collided with Harry because of the same reason. His eyes were red and his face was wet. For a second they stood there, staring at each other's grieving faces. Then slowly they turned and walked away. There seemed to be no mean remarks to throw at each other and no need to say them even if there were. They realized it did not matter. Voldemort was wrong. They can share the same feeling. They were not so powerful after all…


End file.
